Betrayal
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi. Boeton told Yusuke that Kuwabara was very loyal to his friends a long time ago, and indeed he is. But now Kuwabara has forsaken the ones he loves and the team must kill him. Why doesn't anyone believe Yusuke when he claims Kuwabara isn't a traitor?
1. Hole In My Chest

own nothing...own nothing...lalalala...NOTHING~!~  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sat on Genkai's porch. Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Da*m I think a bug bit me last night!" Kurama raised his eyebrows at him. "Is that all your thinking about." Yusuke put his hand down.  
  
"No...I just..." Yusuke ran his fingers in his hair. "Where did Kuwabara go? Shizuru said he went out last night and never came back. She didn't panic thinking he'd be at my place...but he wasn't." Kurama nodded, "It's not likely he was kidnapped...he's too strong to be taken by a human."  
  
"He may have gone out to get a drink, and was drugged. A human then could easily kidnap him." Hiei thought out loud, "Not to mention we have several enemies they could be holding Kuwabara for ransom."  
  
Kurama glared at him, as Yusuke went pale. Yusuke was snapped out of his worries when his cell phone went off. Genkai raised her eyebrows, she'd been meditating on her thoughts, trying to think of a good place Kuwabara would be.  
  
Yusuke looked at the screen on his phone seeing an unknown name. He was going to ignore it, but what if it was Kuwabara?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Urameshi." Came Kuwabara's tired shaky voice.  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
Everyone looked at Yusuke, and let out relieved sighs. Hiei hmphed but...he's Hiei.  
  
"Yeah...it's me..." Kuwabara's voice sounded odd. Like he was about to burst out crying, or maybe throw up.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
A sharp intake of breath and then, "I need help. I'm at the docks. Where house 47...be there within..." A pause, and then he heard Kuwabara make an odd sound. Like he was suppressing a howl of pain, "Within, and hour."  
  
"Wait Kuwab-" Kuwabara hung up, and Yusuke starred at the phone."What's going on?" Hiei asked glaring at the phone."He's in trouble...he didn't say if anything was wrong...but...he's in trouble."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is it." Yusuke said looking at the old warehouse. It was now mid-afternoon, and getting darker. The sky looked bleak, hovering over like an ominous sign.   
  
The three entered the warehouse, and waiting for them was not Kuwabara, but a slender young man, with long blue hair. He had pale green skin, he was a demon. He smiled, razor sharp teeth flashed. "Hello. I'm Ray...I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Where's Kuwabara!?" Yusuke growled. Ray smiled and cocked his head. "Who?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes, "He's an annoying human...hard to miss." Hiei snapped. Ray snapped his fingers, "Oh yes! Kuwabara come out here."  
  
From behind him, in the dark where they couldn't see him, they saw none other than Kuwabara. He was dressed in all black and starred at them calmly. "Kuwab-" Kurama was cut off as a whip of energy was wrapped around him, and electrified him.   
  
He fell to the ground, groaning with pain. Kuwabara pulled the whip back, getting ready for another attack. "Kuwabara! What are you doing!?" Yusuke cried astonished. Hiei growled, "You've brainwashed him!" Ray laughed. "No. Hiei...if I had brainwashed him you would know, so would Kurama. Look at him now...tell me...is he brainwashed."   
  
Hiei starred at Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked at him, "He's not brainwashed." Hiei's eyes flashed, "YOU TRAITOR!" Hiei dashed towards him, Yusuke screaming at him to stop.   
  
Kuwabara waited for Hiei to get in close range and the whip wrapped around Hiei, and Kuwabara kept it on him, until Hiei passed out. Yusuke starred at his fallen friends. They weren't dead, but why would Kuwabara do this?  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I'm going to be stealing an item from Koenma's vault. I challenge you to come and get me. Of course to get to me, you'll have to stop my new muscle..." He placed his arms around Kuwabara. Kuwabara and him were about the same height, Ray being just a little taller.   
  
"Kuwabara...what's happened!? Has he forced you to do this?!" Yusuke questioned as Kuwabara made his slow walk towards him. "Kuwabara! What did he do to you!?" The whip wrapped around him, and Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara through half open eyes. His eyes widened as he saw dark black marks on his face, hidden by his hair, as well as pain filled in his eyes.  
  
Finally, everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT KOENMA'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Yusuke yelled angrily.  
  
Koenma let out an annoyed side. "Yusuke, I've checked it over and over, his body signs show no mechanisms, or anything that could be forcing him to so this." Koenma looked at Yusuke with pity. "He's betrayed us Yusuke."  
  
"That bas*ard." Hiei growled. Yusuke grabbed him roughly, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! HE'S NOT A TRAITOR! HE WOULD NEVER WORK FOR A DEMON!" Kurama touched Yusuke's shoulder, "This must be very hard for you,but...Yusuke you must realize, there was nothing making Kuwabara attack us. He did it of his own free will. That whip is powered by *his own* energy!" Kurama frowned, "Its hard to accept, but somehow, he was persuaded to work for that demon."  
  
Yusuke went limp, and the others watched him carefully. "No." He smashed his hand through the wall. "You didn't see what I saw!" He growled in a low bitter tone. Tears streamed down his face, adding to his angry features.   
  
"You didn't see the bruises, or the pain in his eyes...You didn't see what I saw." Yusuke went limp again, and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down it. "He's my best friend, and I'm his...I'd know he wouldn't do this."  
  
Hiei punched Yusuke in the face, and pulled him up, "Your "friendship" with that bas*ard is why you're blind to see the facts. Kuwabara has betrayed us, and now he works for an enemy." Hiei dropped him. "There was no remorse from him." Kurama said softly.  
  
"He hurt us all, as if he could do it over and over. He had no emotion what so ever."  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth when they heard and explosion down the hall. "Koenma's vault." Hiei said simply. "He's here."  
  
Hiei disappeared, and in a panic, Yusuke jumped up and tore down the hall, running as fast as he could. Kurama followed him, and both of them arrived in the room to see Hiei standing before Kuwabara, as Ray searched inside the large vault.  
  
"What did he offer you human?" Hiei growled. Kuwabara had two weapons in his hands. They were different from the last thing they had seen. "Tell me," Hiei spoke coldly. "Tell me...what did he give you?"  
  
"Money?" Hiei pulled out his sword. Kuwabara calmly watched him, his jaw clenched. "ANSWER ME FOOL! WHAT DID HE OFFER YOU!" Hiei jumped and did a quick slash. Blood ran down Kuwabara's forehead. Hiei had deliberately missed slicing off his head.   
  
"You Kuwabara, are human. And I hate humans. Your only good trait was your loyalty, and your kindness. Now..." Hiei held out his sword again, "YOU ARE NOTHING!" Hiei charged forward, and Kuwabara held out a black metal pole.   
  
"HIEI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kurama cried alarmed, Several energized spikes shout out, shooting Hiei again and again, until Hiei lay on the floor. "You Bas*ard." Hiei swore glaring up at Kuwabara. He tried to get up when Kuwabara kicked him, full in the face, sending him skidding across the floor.  
  
Yusuke stood there frozen.  
  
Kurama stepped up too him, whip in hand. "I have seen enough. You are a traitor, and it's obvious you won't repent for this sin...I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Kuwabara looked at him with no emotion as well. He sighed and held out another weapon.  
  
Kurama growled and used the whip to wrap around Kuwabara's arm, which held the weapon. He pulled the whip, and dislocated Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara made only a grunting noise, and dropped the circular object at Kurama's feet.  
  
He looked down, and the small ball exploded, sending him back, his outfit burned, and body bleeding. "Ahh..." He let out a small of pain. Yusuke starred at his two friends who struggled to move.  
  
Yusuke clenched his fist and walked over to Kuwabara, holding out his finger. "Don't make me do it." His finger glowed, and he aimed at Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara starred at him, bitter sadness written all over his face.  
  
"Kuwabara...tell me what he did to you...and we can stop him!" Yusuke pleaded. "Tell me what he did to you!!" Kuwabara opened his mouth as if to talk, but then looked at Ray, who had found the object he wanted. Kuwabara shut his mouth, and hung his head low. He pulled out a black bundle and casually tossed it.  
  
The bundle came to life, turning into a net, and wrapped fully around Yusuke. Yusuke screamed as the net turned his own energy against him. "Ku...Kuwabara I know this isn't you! I know it!" Yusuke screamed as his best friend watched him get electrocuted.  
  
"You...Your my best friend...there had to a rea...reason why your betraying us! It's against...your honor code to...to hurt your friends!" Yusuke choked as blood came out of his mouth, and watched Kuwabara's face for any sign of emotion. There was only pain in his eyes, the rest of his face, was calm. Neither angry, nor sad. Just a serene face, with tormented eyes.  
  
Yusuke screamed and hit the ground, the net turning to ash and laying around him. None of the Rekai could move. "Isn't it funny? Give the weakest member powerful weapons and he can take out anything, and anyone." Ray smiled, and looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"You kept your promise so I shall keep mine." Ray pulled out a strange device, and pressed a small button. Yusuke winced as he felt the bug bite on his head, grow more painful. Something fell out of his hair, and hit the floor. Painfully he turned to see a microchip.  
  
He wasn't the only one who had them, Kurama and Hiei had a tiny microchip laying next to them as well. "What the..." Hiei choked out, as he struggled to lift himself. Ray smiled.   
  
"A few nights ago, I implanted this chips into your heads...then the other night, I cornered Kuwabara and told him what would happen if he didn't obey me." Ray smiled. "Your head's would have exploded."   
  
The group starred wide eyed at Ray, and then all eyes drifted to the mute Kuwabara. "I made a proposal, attack your friends and keep me safe while I steal the object I desire, and keep my safe and I'll let your friends live." Ray smiled, "He kept his, so I kept mine, but there is one more part of the deal that's not complete yet."  
  
"Why....why did you choose Kuwabara?" Kurama managed to get out. Ray smiled, "Hiei said it himself, He is the most loyal to his friends. He'd do anything to help them, and prevent them from getting hurt. So...I thought I'd test his loyalty, my he is sickenly impressive."  
  
Ray turned to Kuwabara and smiled, "Ready for the last half of the deal? I'm surprised you haven't run away."  
  
"It was a promise, I keep my promises." Kuwabara finally spoke. "May I have one last words with them please?" Ray laughed, "Go on ahead, this will make it all the more amusing!"  
  
Kuwabara turned to look at the others, who lay on the ground, starring at him. Kuwabara locked eyes with Yusuke, "Thanks...for believing in me. For refusing to believe that I had gone bad." Kuwabara had tears in his eyes, "Thanks."  
  
"You were wrong though...Hiei and Kurama had gotten it right...I did betray you guys. I am a traitor." "No..." Yusuke wheezed, "Your not a traitor." Kurama had his head hung in shame, and Hiei starred silently at Kuwabara, a different look in his eyes.  
  
Kuwabara forced a laugh, "I figured you;d rather be beaten up by me, than killed by him." "I'd rather die..." Hiei grunted managing to get on his knees. Kuwabara laughed. He looked back over at Yusuke, and opened his mouth. He shut it again, and finally smiled. He stuck out his thumb and finger in the shape of a gun, and closed one eye. "Don't you forget about me." He placed his thumb down as if he's shot Yusuke, and smiled, "I won't forget about you."  
  
Ray yawned, "Are you ready yet!" Kuwabara turned mechanically and stood still in front of him. Ray smiled, "Go ahead and close your eyes, Its creepy having someone watch me!" He said, laughing lightheartedly. Kuwabara closed his eyes, still looking at his friends, until his eyes were shut.  
  
Ray moved closer to Kuwabara and pulled his hand back, and accelerated it forward. His hand went through his chest, and out the other side. Kuwabara's eyes had shot open, and he choked, blood coming up. He made odd sounds, weak little coughs, and groans. Ray pulled it out, and Kuwabara was silent. He fell forwards, and landed on his belly.  
  
His head turned to the side, his arm twisted in an impossible angle, and the dislocated arm, out near his side. His dead eyes were looking at the three Rekai on the floor. Ray shook some of the blood off his hand, and like that strode out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke held Kuwabara in his arms, the others standing far off from each other. Kuwabara was completaly wrapped up in a sheet, only his head could be seen. Gratefully, his eyes were closed. Hiei stood in the farthest corner, while Kurama sat near the middle of the room.  
  
Yusuke ran his fingers through the corpses hair and whispered, "He didn't betray us."  
  
"No Yusuke." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"He, in the end, was the most loyal." Hiei said, his voice thick with self hate. He had jumped so quickly on the theory of Kuwabara;s betrayal.  
  
Koenma came in the room, his foot steps loud in the silent room. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked gently, everyone looked at Koenma. Koenma shook his head, "Kuwabara's spirit can't be found. He died...in a time where he hated, and was disgusted with himslef....I'm afraid Kuwabara has now become a wondering ghost. One of the twisted creatures that will mourn, and until found, will have no resting place....A hell on it's own."  
  
Yusuke nodded, and Koenma finished. "Kuwabara is no more."  
  
Yusuke nodded again and burst out in terrible sobs, hugging Kuwabara's cold body.   
  
"KUWABARA! NO...KUWABARA! KUWABARA! NO....Kuwabara..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~  
  
Kuwabara walked slowly.   
  
Everything was dark.   
  
So dark.  
  
He was cold, and alone. He felt no pain, he couldn't even feel the walls, as he went through them. He was in a crowded street, people just walking right through him.   
  
'Where am I?' He blinked, feeling pain in his chest. He looked down to see a gaping bloody hole.   
  
'That's right...' The words echoed in his head.   
  
'I betrayed them, I'm in Hell. I betrayed...Yusuke...'  
  
He brought up his pale skin and looked at the dark clothing he still wore. 'This is me....I'm dead...and in Hell.'  
  
"Good."  
  
Kuwabara sat down, watching as people went through him, and remembering what he'd done to his friends. His blood filled up the sidewalk, and dripped on the pavement.   
  
"In a crowded city I'm all alone, In an open field, I'm all alone...which one makes me hurt worse?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no time to spell check...tired....and docters poked at me...do it later. 


	2. Roaming Soul

At first I wasn't even gonna bother making a part tow but a lot a people wanted me too and reading a poem bit-bm wrote inspired me! Danke! All right ya'll lets get this thing a rolling.  
  
Genkai looked inside one of her spare rooms. Yusuke hadn't gone home. Kurama tapped her shoulder. "How is he?" "He just sits, there he's like a zombie." She shook her head sadly. "He won't let Koenma bury Kuwabara. Yusuke is convinced Kuwabara will come back....Koenma won't have Kuwabara buried until Yusuke calms down a bit more."  
  
Genkai nodded and looked back at Hiei, "It's not your fault." Hiei looked at her, his face was that of a bitter soulless man. "I never hated Kuwabara, but I didn't like him either. I was so quick to assume he was a a traitor. I didn't even notice the bruises, or his tormented eyes..."  
  
Hiei growled, "I'm the one that killed him. I signed his death warrant without any remorse!" Hiei smashed his hand on the wall, "And for some reason..." Hiei looked at him, his face returning to normal, "I hate myself."  
  
Kurama went silent, tears in his eyes, "I made that mistake as well, we all did, Yusuke was the only one that new, that new Kuwabara wasn't a traitor..."  
  
"We should have known. It was I that even told him, and that he needed to use his kind heart!" Genkai growled.   
  
"But you didn't." The group jumped turning to Yusuke. He was crying, "You didn't listen to me. So now he's gone. But he'll be back soon, he just got mad. He'll return from vacation soon." Yusuke walked past him, Kurama about to cry, Genkai squeezing her fist, and Hiei gritting his teeth.  
  
Kurama suddenly shuttered, "It got cold." Everyone had stopped moving, and Yusuke had turned around. Genkai looked nervous.   
  
"Over there..." Kurama whispered, his eyes wide. The group turned catching a pale hand disappear down the hall. Yusuke ran to the hall, but saw nothing. "What was that?" Kurama asked voice shaking.  
  
"A ghost." Genkai stated clearly.  
  
The group looked at each other, and in a dead voice Yusuke whispered, "Kuwabara."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where am I?  
  
This place is so familiar....  
  
I don't belong here...  
  
I want to fade away.  
  
For the crime I have committed, my body should be crumpled under Satin's foot.  
  
I'm a traitor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koenma and Boeton where now in the house, trying to see if they felt any presence. "Something was here, but it retreated...like it's roaming..." Koenma spoke.  
  
"It was ashamed." Boeton spoke sullenly. "It wanted to see something, but the ghost was ashamed of a crime, and retreated." Boeton was crying, "There is no doubt in my mind that it was Kuwabara."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their voices....  
  
"What did they offer you?"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"...You won't repent for this sin..."  
  
"Don't make me do it..."  
  
they're bodies at my feet. They should not mourn my murder, my passing. It was the best thing for them.  
  
I hate my self...the disgusting thing I am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke and the others sat around Genkai. They weren't going home. They were staying. They would stay and try to figure out if it was Kuwabara, or some other tortured soul.  
  
"If the spirit has come here before, it will surely come again." Genkai said calmly, "If a spirit visit's a place, it is drawn there. And will not leave that place for a long period of time."  
  
Genkai looked up, and into Yusuke's eyes.   
  
"Get some sleep, everyone."  
  
"No."   
  
Yusuke refused.  
  
"Listen Yusuke, ghosts...you can feel them more strongly in the dark, on the brink of sleep. Why do you think small children are afraid of the dark? When we are young, we have a strong sense. And eventually we grow out of it, but if we don't...we basically become spiritually aware, like k-" Genkai stopped herself, not sure if she should say it.  
  
Yusuke got up, going towards his room. "Like Kuwabara."  
  
"I feel as if Yusuke has died as well..." Kurama choked out, tears in his eyes again. He could see Kuwabara clearly in his mind, with the hand through his chest. Small, in human sounds coming out of him; the sounds of a death that had come all too soon, parting from an innocents lips.  
  
'I have murdered two people.' Hiei thought bitterly. He could see Kuwabara laughing, and telling him, that he was correct. That he was a traitor. No, Hiei was the traitor, Hiei had done terrible things. They piled up, and now he murdered two beings with one stone. Slaughtering an innocent, that had did it's best to know wrong, and the one that loved the innocent.   
  
"They were two halves of one soul." Hiei said softly.  
  
Genkai and Kurama looked at him, and then back to where Yusuke had walked off. "He's right. Yusuke was the half that was strong and unafraid, Kuwabara was strong, and weak at the same time, brave, but afraid like every human is."  
  
"Two have died here, not one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why...?  
  
I find my self back in the halls.  
  
Blood drips out of the hole in my chest...  
  
Smearing on the floor...  
  
My foot prints are blood, blood drips down my finger tips...  
  
Where had it all come from?  
  
A hand comes to mind.  
  
And the sound of whistling air....  
  
I want to visit, Not a long visit....  
  
I want to see him...  
  
Just one more time....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke lay in his bed, a long white sheet over his slender body, nearly going to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to sleep.   
  
"Kuwabara...why?" He whimpered and finally eased to sleep.  
  
As he slept his door opened, and there was a slight pressure on his bed. Yusuke was unaware of this. A pale glowing hand ran it's fingers through the soft hair, no longer hard by gell.  
  
And Yusuke dreamed.  
  
Yusuke was in a white room, crying. He was trapped in a cage, as Kuwabara lay bleeding on the ground. Blood...everywhere. Spilled on the ground as if someone had thrown a gallon of scarlet paint on the white floor.  
  
He sobbed, falling limp into the cave, and he found himself in a dark room. He curled up in a ball, Kuwabara's name on his lips.  
  
Something soft touched his skin.  
  
His eyes opened and he saw Kuwabara. The room was now a light blue, and Kuwabara wore all black. His skin the color of a China doll, and his orange hair cascading down his long face. There was a red stain on his shirt in the front and in the back.   
  
Kuwabara was crying.  
  
He held one of Yusuke wrists gently in one hand, and his other hand cupped Yusuke's face. "Shh...shh...don't cry. Shush now." Yusuke wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the cold blood staining his own chest now.  
  
"KUWABARA...OH KUWABARA!" Yusuke sobbed so loudly. Kuwabara's arms wrapped around Yusuke, and he placed his face in the nape of Yusuke's neck. "Shh...You need to be happy I'm gone....Now I won't betray you."  
  
"You didn't betray me...or the others! You saved us! We're the ones that betrayed you! I was so Da*m confused, I was too weak to convince the others you were good...to Dam* weak..." He had pulled away, crying into his hands.  
  
Kuwabara touched Yusuke's hands, and Yusuke looked at him. Kuwabara leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Yusuke's lips. He pulled away looking at Yusuke for protests, seeing none, he leaned in and gave another one, a longer one.  
  
Yusuke arms around Kuwabara's shoulders and, Kuwabara's hand gently on Yusuke's tanned cheek, while the other was on Yusuke's hip. They held the kiss, until Yusuke pulled away gasping for air. Kuwabara did not gasp, not needing air.  
  
Yusuke placed his head on Kuwabara's chest. "I need you...Don't go...Please...I...I love you...Without you I've turned into a weakling. I'm mush...I need you to make me strong again."  
  
"Oh Yusuke..." Yusuke pulled away and saw Kuwabara's head was pointing up at the ceiling and his eyes were closed, his red hair flying upwards.  
  
He'd forgiven himself.  
  
His clothes turned into pure white, and wings, that changed from one color to another pulled out of his back. Feathers landing around them. "Yusuke..." Kuwabara whispered looking at him. Yusuke got on his knees, and held Kuwabara too him, holding him, his nose buried in his hair.   
  
"I'm not letting you go."  
  
But Yusuke felt something waking him up.   
  
"You have to let me go..." Kuwabara smiled tears running down his cheeks. "  
  
Your leaving."  
  
Kuwabara spoke those words and Yusuke began to fade away. The last sing he saw of Kuwabara was his smiling face.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke sat up, tears streaming down his face. He gripped his' covers tightly, and starred at the open door. "Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama and Hiei came rushing in. "Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke looked at them, and wiped his tears away. "He's gone...He's moved on..." Yusuke swallowed. "Will you please take me home?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My wings shine.  
  
They reflect my love, my soul, me.  
  
Bur I'm leaving them here, at the doorstep.  
  
They will wait for me...   
  
But I will not leave him alone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three made their way through the quiet street. Everyone seemed to had disappeared. Hiei walked, with Yusuke hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yusuke had told Hiei, Kuwabara was not mad at him. And he had truly believed that Hiei was right. There was nothing to forgive. Something had been lifted from Hiei's shoulders, but the bitter sadness remained.  
  
Kurama felt comforted by the news of Kuwabara moving on. But Kurama had wanted to say his farewells to Kuwabara, and hold him and apologize. He felt empty, he wanted so much to say good bye.  
  
Yusuke abruptly stopped.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama asked looking at him. The two following Hiei's gaze. Hiei took a small step forward, is calm composure gone. Kurama's hands had gone to his mouth.  
  
Wearing all white, and no shoes, Kazuma Kuwabara made his slow walk towards them. His hair was down. and he was sickly pale. He looked as if he'd woken from a long nap. He stopped, and gave his famous goofy grin.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were at his side, Kurama smiling and hugging him, tears running down his cheeks. His was speaking lowly too him, looking him strait in the eyes. Kuwabara smiled and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, and Hiei looked completely like himself.  
  
Yusuke was frozen.  
  
Kuwabara met his eyes, and smiled, tears welling in his. Yusuke ran forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, standing on his tip toes. Kuwabara's arms was wrapped around his waist, his head on Yusuke's shoulder.   
  
"Yusuke..." Kuwabara whispered in his ear. Yusuke gripped him tighter, both teens sobbing. Kuwabara sunk on his knees, unable to stand, the two still holding each other.  
  
"Kuwabara I'm not letting you leave me again..."  
  
Kuwabara sniffed, and Yusuke pulled him away, one hand in his hair, and the other around his waist. Yusuke tilted his hand back, and kissed him deeply, breaking it for air.  
  
"I love you." Kuwabara whispered, hugging Yusuke harder.  
  
"Kuwa...I won't let you go."  
  
"I won't go anywhere...I'm sorry I left...I won't leave again...."  
  
"I won't leave you again."  
  
well thats it...i like how this turned out. 


End file.
